Love me
by qualls1
Summary: Urg... ano... I can't explain... HxM please read. Love it plz! :D


Okay so I know this story didn't take much longer than my last one, but honestly I think these are just plain cute!

Disclaimer: never have I ever owned Eyeshield 21. So please dear writer peoples, do not send me to jail or anything! I'm too young to- ahem… sorry bout that.

Alrighty then! Lez go! YA-HA!

* * *

`So if you had to choose between being an honor student or three cases of creampuffs what would you choose Mamori? ` she asked herself rather absent mindedly. It had been a slow day and she was about to endure talking (arguing)with Hiruma.

"What would I choose?" she asked aloud. Was something one her mind? Hmmm….

"Oh ****!" she hissed when rain began to pour. She mentally slapped herself for cursing then hurried on to the club house. She came into the smell of grime. "Wha-?" she started rather unsure what to think.

Sure the locker room was always dirty but that smell… the smell of…blood.

"Ngggggghhhhh!" she heard come from the sofa. Hers eyes stung thanks to the dent and nasty air. Her motherly instincts told her to go to whoever needed her help. It was just what she did. Anyone that seemed in distress was like her child in need. And that was something she just couldn't bear to let go.

She eyed the mass of blond spikes that poked out from the victims head. "Hiruma-kun?" she asked, worried. He grunted and groaned again. She merely scooted over to the sofa and looked down on his face. It was pale and sickly, of course, he made the sounds like he was dying! "Are you quite alright?"

"…Do … I look… like I'm… ngggh!" he hissed, not finishing his sentence. She started to rethink her situation. Of course she had taken quite the liking to the young quarter back. If anything he seemed like one of her closest friends and she liked it. She actually liked it. That part really freaked her out. He was the demon of Deimon. How was he even likable? These, on the other hand, were very ridiculous assumptions on his character. He was actually rather sweet and kind when he wanted to be.

She smiled down on him. "Where does it hurt?" she asked him all mother hen-ish.

"Well, creampuff monster, I have a huge headache on top of eating something bad. I'm coughing up blood to. And just to make it worse, I have dozens of papers to work on for tomorrow. I bet, knowing you, you have all of yours done, Eh?" he snickered in pain. She scowled at his name calling but her momma-cow-protecting-baby-calf emotions took care of that.

"Nggghhh…" he grunted. She automatically picked the blanket off the back of the couch and covered his shaking form. He didn't say thank you but she understood by the small look her gave her that he was very appreciative. A smile floated onto her complexion.

"Don't act so happy while I'm in pain." He growled. Smile _gone_. "Now do me a huge favor, **** manager…." He sighed while pushing himself up. She looked over him. He was sweating and breathing rather hard. She held her breath as his visible muscles stretched. He was strong after all. He could easily fend for himself.

She suddenly noted that he could see her staring. He laughed low and steady. Almost huskily. Seduce was something else that he was talented at. Her cheeks were stained and her heart was replacing motherly with needy.

"Wha- what kind of favor?" she stuttered he leaned in closer than what she was just absolutely used to. His breath lingered longer than it should have on her lips. He smelled so strong of mints and cool breeze. She took it in and held her breath.

"The kind that helps me, the kind that calms my system, the kind that leaves you breathless… the kind that's, to me, to die for…." He breathed as he leaned forward. She sat pined up straight. Was he really about to do this?!

To her Hiruma had always seemed like the bad guy. The rebel, if you will, and so she wanted no part of him. He could easily destroy her future. He could grasp it and break it. Fast. But. But he was what she wanted. What she craved. What she looked forward to when she got out of school. What made her have goosebumps. What scared her at night. His lips always turned up into a smug little smirk that didn't waver the slightest bit. She just wanted to see what it would look like if she kissed it off. Maybe…she… would….

His lips smothered hers, she could tell by his hot breath that he had been sick. She wanted to make him smile more happily. She wanted him to feel better. And darn it, she was gonna make it happen if it killed her.

She decided to plan it all out. First, she slipped her tongue out and licked at his bottom lip. He opened it for her like an opening in a game, ready for the running back. Then, she poured through, like the RB going for a touchdown. Third, there were obstacles that stood in her path. Like his hunger for her, urging him to move to the next play. And there it was, his hands were all over her and she was closing in on her target. His teeth brushed against hers and they began to fall back on the couch. She moaned into his mouth, daring him to do more. He granted her most dire requests.

And that just happened to be the time the rest of the team came in to get there bags. Monta's face was purely distressed. Suzuna smiled proudly and clapped her hands loudly. Jumonji and the other two brothers shared huhs and turned beet red. Taki sped away as Sena tried to pull Suzuna away.

Mamori never ended the kiss letting him go as far as he wanted. But as Hiruma was, he wasn't about to be that risky. His hands however made him think dirty porn thoughts.

He pulled his lips away and thanked her for helping. Her faced flushed as she nodded. She became flustered. "Well, er… you are welcome… any time." She added at the end, sending red hot liquid into his cheeks. He hated it when she did that to him.

She kissed his cheek, letting her rosy lips linger on it. He parted his mouth some, then raised his hands to her hair and twirled it. She pulled back. He laid a hand on her cheek and opened his closed eyes. Topaz landed or crashed into the blue sea. She smiled and he finally gave her a true smile.

"Th- that's it!" she gasped. His eyes widened… "What?..."

"You… you are what has been on my mind!" she squealed, she hugged him tightly around the neck as he grunted. She almost tipped them over. "Hey- Hey!" he chuckled; she became surprised as he hugged her back. His lean arms encircling her thin waist as he held her steady. She silenced quickly as they sat.

"Hiruma… who am I to you? Am I just some nineteen year old arm candy device? We've known each other for 4 years now… and we still come back here…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"…"

"Please, Yoichi, just answer me… please." Her lips quivered at the last word.

"You'll find out after our wedding…" he said, pulling out a small velvet box.

She stared shamelessly at the box. Tears fled from her eyes. They dripped onto his shirt as she engulfed him in another hug. He pulled her closer. She sobbed over and over, "Yes-! Yes-!" into him. she leaned up and kissed his cheek then his lips. He was shocked. To think that he hadn't even asked her out. That he had never shown her any feeling… well that wasn't true… not entirely.

She had started to live In the same apartment with him… and they had had to sleep in the same bed for like a month. He hadn't even thought about his proposal in the loving way, he had just wanted her to stay there. She just seemed like she belonged there. And so, he was gonna force her to stay. The great Hiruma, the genius, had not thought this through?!? Kekeke! Are you serious?! What… you- you are?! Oh… ****.

He slowly lifted an M24 up around them as if to say, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…" but didn't. They had never needed words. It was just who they were as a couple. He smiled on top of her head. "tch… love you…"he suddenly raised the gun up and fired off several rounds, making her scream. "YA----HA!!!!!!!!!kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke! That's right boys! I got the grand prize! Kekeke!" he laughed. She glared dangerously at him. "S-shut up! You did not when a prize! And if you keep on, I'm taking my `yes` back!" she threatened but he didn't take her seriously. ****, she didn't take herself seriously…. She snuggled deeper into his chest as he continued to celebrate.

"And if that time comes, I wanna girl." He told her.

"Wha- why a girl?"

"I just have that feeling." He said, already picturing the little thirteen year old with spikey white as the devil's fire hair, pointy ears and teeth and killer eyes. Her mother's complexion and ways of friendliness. Her voice sharp and demanding but kindish. He smiled.

"And I know this is a weird name, but can we name her Hecana?" he asked.

She stared up and smiled. So he did care, eh?

* * *

Alrighty there you go peoples and thank you all so much for reading. And plz do not steal the names of the little girl or her looks, they came from my mind and I would like to use them on my own. R&R PLZ!!!!!!


End file.
